Electrical connection typically involves abutting two conductive mating surfaces in order to establish current flow from one surface to the other. When such a connection is used to transfer power, i.e., relatively higher current levels, in an electrical circuit, contact resistance becomes a significant factor. Lower resistance has been said to effect lower power losses and lower temperatures. In the past, it has been proposed to lower contact resistance by increasing the size of the mating surfaces, by increasing the normal force between the mating surfaces and by increasing the smoothness of the mating surfaces to increase the percentage of contact between the mating surfaces.
In circular electrical connectors used to transfer power, it has been proposed to lower contact resistance by increasing the number of points of contact between the receptacle and the plug. Along this line, it has been proposed for the receptacle to include a number of conductors designed and oriented to contact the inserted plug. The problem with such prior circular power connectors has been the need to create relatively expensive machined parts to accommodate plugs of varying diameter.